drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Corwin Narshoba
Email: wil05006@byui.edu Description Eye Color: deep green Hair Color: dirty blond Height: 5'7 Weight: 178 Age: 19 Place of Origin: Malkier/Arafel Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Double Katanas Secondary Weapon: Double Tulwars Tertiary Weapon: History Corwin was born in Malkieri shortly before it was overrun by Shadowspawn. Just before they were able to slee to the safety of Arafel, Corwin's mother, Nikole, was shot with a Trolloc arrow and his father, Arkahn, was killed by a Trolloc sythe.Luckily, the other Boarderland nations arrived moments later to save Corwin and Nikole. Amoung the army was his father's brother Respin from Arafel. Regretably, no Aes Sedai was able to Heal Nikole before she died from the Trolloc arrow's sickness. After a few months, when Corwin was begining to crawl and cause mischif, Respin sent Corwin to some of Nikole's family in Caemlyn. When Corwin got there, his uncle Ribold only saw oportunity to eventually use him for personal gain. While his aunt Gwene only saw a boy who was the cause of her sister's death. As a resuly, Gwene had Corwin locked away from most of the house with only three rooms he could freely roam between; his room, the releif room, and sometimes the kitchen. The only time Corwin was allowed out of the house was for preactice, when Ribold begged Gwene enough. As a result, Ribold was frustrated when Corwin would miss and archery target and abuse him. After severl tournaments, Corwin eventually came in first place, by shere luck that Corwin though Ribold had something to do with. Ribold then bought Corwin a baby hawk as a gift. Though this didn't cost anything near the amount on money Ribold earned from the gambling placed on the archery match. Shortly after the tournament Ribold mysteriously became very sick and died. Greiving his death, Gwene began to abuse Corwin every day until she sent him away in a carriage going to Arafel. When he arrived, Corwin was greeted by soldiers that escorted him to Respin, who had risen to Commander of the Arafel Army. After a few days, Corwin began to practice the bow whenever he was board. Respin eventually heard about his nefew's activities when one soldier would have lost use of his arm had an Aes Sedai not been handy. After a stern talk, Respin tok Corwin under his wing and began to train him to be a soldier. After a few years, Respin allowed Corwin to become a scout on Blight missions. It wasn't until Corwin saw his life flash before his eyes while a Dahkgar came toward him even after Corwin had pelted it with arrows. After the mission, Corwin told Respin he wanted to learn to defend himself like the other soldiers do. Respin told Corwin the only better training he could receive was at the White Tower. Corwin told his uncle was going to leave for the Tower and Respin decided it was time to tell Corwin the full story of his past and why he had a sword on his wall that he never used. When Corwin was ready, Respin told him to return and attempt to claim his father's sword. Corwin arrived at the Tower and was trained by Cyriel Gaidin. After his preleminary training with Cyriel,Corwin then moved into the woods near the Yard and has lived there since. Imrahil Gaidin began to teach Corwin the art of dual weapon fighting. When Imrahil left, Corwin began to teach the new students. Nynaeve Sedai had introduced Corwin to Eleanore Sedai and their relationship quickly lead to a bonding after Corwin's preleminary training was over. The day after their bonding, Corwin left for Arafel to attempt to claim his father's sword. His friend Borax followed and attempted to explain to Corwin that he couldn't do these things. While there, Corwin and Borax formed an eliet group called the Darklings. Shortly after their forming, Corwin and Borax left for the Tower again. On the way back Corwin foudn Elle and found she had bonded another, Teslan, whom Corwin never did like. Later, after receiving forgiveness from Elle, Elle bonded another who was shortly killed during the expedition to Neremander. While in her depression, Corwin began to drink his life away. Around the same time Shoar Gaidin returned, and disciplined Corwin in a spar with live baldes. Corwin kept his scars from this to remind him of his stupidity. Corwin also began a relationship with his student Nuitari's Sedai, Calliste Sedai. Corwin would frequently visit Calliste and ended up inpregnating her, which she hid from him. After a night with her, Corwin felt desperation from Elle and rushed tofind her, only to watch her be taken away, just out of his reach. Shortly after she was taken, Corwin left for the Blight, and the bond was shortly thereafter snapped. This time, Corwin asked Borax to leave with him. While at the Blight with Borax and the Darklings, Corwin began to loose his mind. Borax attemtped to force Corwin to coem back to the Tower, which only lead to a physical confrontation and Borax leaving and Corwin staying. After weeks of not eating, searching the Blight, sending the Darklings on suicide missions to the point that they were all killed, and Corwin being wounded himself, Corwin was finally forced to return to the Tower under the supervision of a Sedai in Arafel. When at the Tower, Corwin escaped from the Sedai and returned to his "home" in the woods. After loosing conciousness, Corwin woke up to find Nynaeve Sedai there to Heal him. After a few weeks, Corwin was fully healed and found out Calliste Sedai had been killed, and that she was pregnant with his child. Corwin then found out a few days later he had a daughter from a previous one night stand. While going through Calliste's rooms, Corwin found evidence to show Elle was still alive, but that she had murdered Calliste. Only no one else would realize the siginifcance of a necklace Corwin gave to Elle, then transfered to Calliste when Elle disappeared, being gone from Calliste's body. Category:WS 15 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios